Love Heals Everything (A Jaylos Fanfic)
by SoftyPotato
Summary: Carlos and Jay love making fun of Chad, being a priss like he is. One day the joke goes too far and Carlos is the one to pay the price. Carlos was beaten and Jay and Evie save him. Something sparks in Jay seeing that Carlos could have died. Evie has always liked Jay and now they realize Jay and Carlos like each like each other. Some smut but mainly cuddling n kissing. F/M and M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another Jaylos fanfic. In this Carlos is hurt. I'll be writing more and different stuff later. My school soon starts and I'll have so much stuff to do... Uhg life. Anyway enjoy! (Gays ahead in future chapters) The story starts on a Tuesday evening after Tourney.**

Carlos ran for his life through the Tourney field wearing only underwear and above-the-knee shorts from Tourney. Chad Charming followed fast behind the black and white haired boy with eyes of fury. A few moments ago Carlos and Jay made a joke about Chad in the locker room and it insulted him. Chad held off fury until the rest of the team left, well, at least until Jay left. Carlos left last most days, mainly to cool off and be alone before going back to his dorm. Big mistake today. Carlos pushed his legs as hard as he could. Carlos could outrun Chad in a heartbeat… well for time, races, and short distances, but with long distance he had no chance of winning against Chad. Carlos ducked in the path to the woods, he didn't want to waste his breathe screaming for help, and he figured if he could make it to the lake he could outswim Chad, since Chad hated water.

"CARLOS DeVIL PREPARE TO DIE" Chad yelled gradually catching up. Carlos tried sprinting faster but his legs were giving out, it took more than he thought to dodge logs and stones. About 7 seconds distance from the lake, Carlos fell face first into the ground. His ankle hit a sharp stone and twisted. That fell on another rock while a tree root left a gash on the side of his lip. He pushed himself to stand quickly and look back at Chad, who fastly approached. He turned back around and tried limp running. Carlos kept repeating in his head "I can make it," but only 5 steps away from the lake he felt a hand grip his shoulder and yank him backwards to the ground. He lost his breath as Chad sat forcefully on his chest. Chad's weight pushed Carlos's back onto a rock. It hurt badly on his bare skin. Chad grabbed Carlos's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, and grabbed a hold of Carlos's jaw with the other. Chad forced Carlos's face to turn and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Carlos DeVil, oh how will you ever survive this!" Chad coughed a hunk of spit on Carlos's face. Carlos closed his eye as a reflex as it landed on his eyelid and spread around his eye. He felt sick already. He kept his eyes shut.

"Chad please I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Carlos tried kicking blindly at Chad with his legs but that didn't work. Chad threw another glob of spit on his face again, this time it landed in the bloody gash on Carlos's mouth. Carlos winced in pain as he felt the burn creep around in his skin. His mouth cried open and let out a small yell in pain, that let a bit of Chad's spit seep into his mouth. Once he tasted it, he didn't want to open his mouth anymore, he wanted to throw up. Carlos clamped his jaw shut immediately and threw his head against the ground groaning. Chad saw that Carlos hated that.

"So don't want spit in your mouth huh? I thought you liked men...I see the way you look at Jay. You are nothing but a fag" Chad forced Carlos to turn his head and look at him, his eyes closed still. Carlos frowned… he did have a secret crush on Jay and he is gay, but he only ever told Evie that… neither Jay nor Mal knew about it and Evie wouldn't tell something like that to Chad. _How would Chad know? No, just a lucky guess..._ Chad forced open Carlos's mouth and plopped a huge chunk of spit into Carlos. Carlos felt like throwing up because he could only feel and not see. Carlos struggled with this. Carlos spit it back out onto Chad. Chad got mad and punched Carlos repeatedly fast and hard. Carlos felt every punch to the fullest, it felt like 12 good swings on his face. Carlos's nose felt broken and bleeding, his eye swelled and Carlos felt a cut his cheek and lip… he could taste blood. Carlos bit his lip trying not to let out pain cries. Carlos decided he had to try to fight at least a bit, so he started kicking his legs and strangled with his arms again frantically. Carlos felt his one arm become free from Chad's grasp. Immediately he threw a punch. It knocked Chad in the teeth and threw him back off Carlos.

Carlos kicked Chad's head hard with his foot as he crawled into the lake scraping his legs and chest on the rocks. He swam away from water-hating Chad and felt safer. Carlos turned around and dipped his head in the water washing off some blood, then he opened his eyes. One eye partially swollen from the punches. He saw Chad get up and stand at the edge of the lake. Carlos turned around and swam as far as he could to the deeper end. Chad started stripping his clothes to his boxers. Chad started laughing maniacally. Carlos started worrying as he turned around to see Chad almost naked and hear the laugh.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos… you think swimming away is the option, I know how to swim asshole. I always have. I hate water but sadly my hate for you today comes before my hate for water" Chad dove in the water and swam towards Carlos. Carlos turned terrified and scared now. No one knew where they were and everyone went home. Carlos swam a large lap around Chad as he circled in closer. Carlos reached a high up ledge and he scrambled up the wall to it. He had cuts all over his body. Mostly on his hands and feet. Chad glared at him from the water then started to scale the wall too, not wanting Carlos to get away. Chad's hands were on the ledge as the rest of his body dangled below. Carlos turned around and looked at Chad's hands over the edge trying to haul himself up. Carlos immediately stomped on Chad's knuckles and Chad fell down into the water in pain. Carlos fell to his knees, his ankle screamed in pain from standing for a little time. His back hurt bad. He bled everywhere from cuts; some dug deep and were probably infected, while others would scar. It stung like hell out of water. His brain rolled through ideas of what to do. _Run… yell... Plea… anything?_ Once Carlos came back from a daze, ha realized Chad started swimming to the shorter ledge and got out, then started coming towards him. Carlos finally looked around. The ledge stood high up and surrounded by a rock wall. Carlos was trapped. Chad started climbing the rockwall up to Carlos. Carlos sat down against the back of one wall, he had no energy in his legs to move and further, they hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his life. His arms were the only thing he could use that didn't hurt as much. "Carlos" Chad echoed maniacally as Chad's head popped above the wall. Carlos watched breathless as Chad hauled himself up and towered over him.

"Chad please I'm sorry" Carlos tried not to cry. Once Chad's eyes stared at him, he knew he could possibly die today. Carlos curled his legs up and cowered against the wall. Chad smiled

"No Carlos, you're not sorry yet" Chad gave no mercy, he kicked Carlos in the side. Carlos just absorbed all the shock from the kicks. Once… twice… 3… 5… 7… 8 kicks to his whole body. Carlos even took two of those to the front of his head in which he covered with his hands. Carlos had a black eye as his nose began to bleed more. Carlos mentally checked himself, Chad kicked his legs mostly, it didn't break any bones. As Carlos kept thinking in his head, Chad grabbed Carlos by the shoulders and pulled him face to face with him. Carlos winced in pain and let out a small yell. Chad looked him dead in the eyes and spoke.

"Don't ever talk about me like that again. I never want to see your fag face again" He pried open Carlos's mouth and threw a final glob of spit into it. Carlos spit it out coughing again. Chad kneed Carlos one final time in the groin which caused Carlos to drop and scrape his knees open. Finally, Chad threw Carlos over the ledge and into the water, Carlos's shorts caught on one rock and ripped open. He hit the surface water with a slap sound and his body screamed in pain. He slipped to the bottom of the lake and scraped a deep, long cut on his arm from the rocks. (Not his wrist) Carlos's frantically swam to the top, water entered his nose and he couldn't breathe. His head popped above the surface and he coughed up water while deeply inhaling oxygen. Carlos tried opening his eyes and barely saw Chad as he walked away grabbing his clothes. Carlos spun around in a circle, he found the nearest rock wall. It had a small ledge under the surface. He swam over to it and threw his chest onto it. Carlos's head stayed above the water while his lower body dangled freely in the cool liquid. His body burned. Carlos stayed like that for a good minute until he came to and thought of how to get out of this. He could try swimming and pulling himself to the ledge across the pond where he crawled in at. Carlos felt his wounds seep out with a slow blood trail. _Get out or else bleed out._ Carlos thought. He pushed himself off the ledge and started swimming weakly. He doggie paddled across the pond. It took him 5 minutes to go such a short distance. His head went under at times, but he never gave up. Carlos swam his heart out until he reached the other side. Slowly and achingly he crawled out of the water onto the dry rock. His body scraped along the whole time. Carlos didn't care about anything else other than the fact that he was breathing. Carlos flopped to his back and laid there. He closed his eyes, Carlos would rest until someone found him. _Hopefully._

Meanwhile:

"Oh my gosh Mal that dress is so pretty on you" Evie said as she put the finishing touches on her work. Mal stood in a fluffy, lace, pink dress. Evie made it for her next royal lunch with Ben.

"I feel like a princess threw up on me" Mal scoffed. She hated dressing fancy for Ben and everyone.

"I know but you look so-" Evie stopped speaking as the door opened. They turned to see Jay enter.

"Hey Jay" The girls said.

"Hi, guys have you seen Carlos? I didn't see him since the locker room. He is usually home by 5 or 5:30 and it's quarter of 7 now" Jay shut the door and walked up to them worried.

"Carlos missing?" Evie turned around and stood directly in front of Jay. Mal stayed still on the stand looking annoyed. "Have you looked for him?" Evie put a hand on Jay's shoulder. She secretly had a loving crush for the long haired handsome devil. Ever since Jay broke up with Audrey, Evie inched closer and closer to Jay a lot.

"Yes! I've checked the cafeteria, his favorite spots to hang, I even checked every bathroom on campus… he's nowhere!" Jay moved away from Evie and sat on Mal's bed looking at them. Jay worried so much about Carlos because Carlos is a brother to him. He knew that Cruella beat Carlos and Jay wished to make sure that Carlos stayed as safe as possible here and on the Isle.

"Okay let's see, why don't I use my magic mirror to find him?" Evie smiled looking at Jay. Mal just listened.

"Here we go…" Evie started as she picked up her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror in my hand, show me where Carlos De Vil is in the land" She held it in between Mal and Jay, they leaned towards Evie as an image of Carlos appeared. Their jaws all dropped. Carlos looked dead, I mean he was laying still and bleeding slow for a good hour. The three all gasped as they examined the image. Blood everywhere, on the rocks, on Carlos's face and body. They took note that he laid by the enchanted lake… they could tell by the rocks, water, and landscape. Jay saw the forest and knew where to head next. Jay clenched his fists as he jumped off the bed. He silently charged for the door. Jay swung it open as he yelled Carlos's name. Jay bolted from the room. Evie got up and put her mirror down.

"Mal! You can't ruin my dress… stay here, I'll go with Jay." Evie held her hand for a moment then took off after Jay.

"Jay wait up!" She yelled running as fast as she could in her heels. Jay turned around, she ran up to him.

"No time to waste, I'm holding us back running in heels." Evie breathed out. "Carry me?" She looked him in the eye.

"Fine, hang on" Jay threw her over his shoulder and started running. Evie's hair flowed in front of her face as Jay pushed his way through the small crowded hall yelling 'move.' _Uhg… I thought he'd pick me up bridal style… well I'm still being held by Jay._ Evie thought.

 **So guys end of this chapter, keep checking on this I post/update often. Until then…**

 **Softypotato~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just an fyi, I will never give up writing the stories until they are fully finished and if I'm slowly getting there with posting I'll tell you when I will post again. I stay true to words. Let me know what you think in comments and please follow me I update often. Also, Evie likes Jay but Jay has a thing for Carlos and Carlos likes him, so stuff is gonna get intense. Enjoy!**

Jay rushed through the Tourney field carrying Evie over his shoulder, he had his mind set on one thing… saving Carlos. Jay reached the woods entrance and set Evie down. Evie frowned that Jay let her down, but she blew it off and started running

"Alright come on" Evie said running down the path in her heels. Jay followed behind her knowing if she fell he'd help her up. Evie lept over stones and twigs for a good minute run Jay just stepped on them because he had boots on. Evie fell once over a tree root and Jay caught her before she hit the ground. Evie blushed for a moment as Jay looked her in the eye.

"Careful.. No time to waste" Jay said when he quickly broke the "moment". He pulled her to her feet and continued running, not stopping to waste time. She huffed a frown and continued running, she jipped in front of Jay. When they reached the clearing of the lake Evie came to a halt causing Jay to bump into her because of his speed. She tripped forward a small step but caught herself. Jay looked over immediately to the rock earth and saw blood stains soaked into it. Jay trailed his eyes from the stains to where they came from. An almost dead Carlos. Shirtless, bleeding everywhere, and a battered face. Carlos breathed calmy, he stayed still and listened to around him. He heard people, and he knew one of them had to be Jay because of his footsteps from the path. _Thud, thud, thud… that has to be Jay._ Carlos wanted to smile but couldn't. Carlos just remained calm knowing Jay came here to save him.

"CARLOS!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs. Jay ran over to Carlos ignoring Evie and knelt beside him. He grabbed Carlos's one hand and held it. He didn't know what to do. Evie came over huffing and took Carlos's other, more bloodied hand. She saw his chest rise and fall. Jay had tears in his eyes, but he made no sound.

"Jay listen to me...Carlos is alive and breathing." Evie looked Jay in the eye. "He's gonna be fine but he needs medical treatment immediately…" Evie moved Carlos's arm so that it rest on his chest. Carlos felt Jay moving and touching him, he could tell by the voice that Evie also joined Jay in finding him. Carlos didn't open his eyes or speak, he only squeezed Jay's hand.

"Carlos" Jay choked out softly. "Carlos it's Jay" Jay felt Carlos squeeze his hand hard. Jay looked up at Evie who smiled.

"That's his way of knowing he's safe...squeeze his hand back…" Jay did and Carlos seemed to give a smile but it faded away. Evie stood up.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" Jay asked looking up at Evie who had her back to them looking around.

"Yes as quickly as we can...can you carry him?" Evie asked turning around, but Jay already picked up the injured boy. Jay held him under his knees and neck. Evie hated that she thought like she did but she thought: _Sure pick Carlos up like that…._ Jay had him secure in his arms he held Carlos's face next to his and shed a tear. Evie saw Jay upset and stood by his side giving him a sincere "don't worry" look. She touched Jay's back and edged him to move, they started to walk off through the woods.

Jay looked at Carlos and his beaten face, it pained him to see Carlos in such a bad condition. Jay was gonna kill whoever did this to him. Once they walked onto the Tourney field Evie had an idea. Evie grabbed Jay's shoulder and made them both stop.

"Hey Jay keep Carlos still for a sec… I'm going to try something" She walked around him and took one of Carlos's hands. She leaned to his ear.

"Carlos hun, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Evie and Jay waited 3 seconds… Evie felt a tight grasp on her hand. She smiled and looked up at Jay.

"Jay… this means we can get some info from him if he remembers anything!" She jumped in joy for a second.

"Okay, okay...I'll start off easy...you okay holding him or.."

"I'm good, ask him stuff" Jay wanted it.

"Okay, Carlos...squeeze my hand if you know who I am" 3 seconds passed….he gripped her hand. She nodded.

"You know who is holding you...Jay right?" 3 seconds passed, he gripped her hand. She smiled.

"Carlos, do you know who did this to you?"

He squeezed her hand tighter than ever and it hurt his arm muscles…. Jay could see them throbbing. Evie looked at Jay.

"Chad..." Jay said. "It's Chad...it has to be" Jay blurted out. With that Carlos immediately gripped Evie's hand to the point where it dug into her skin.

"Okay okay Carlos calm down… we got what we needed to hear… we are taking you to the infirmary." Evie let his hand go, she turned and started sprinting to the infirmary. Jay followed holding Carlos tight. Some Auradon kids watched them as they rushed through the crowded hallway. Evie ran ahead and yelled at people to move then shoved them away if they didn't. The VKs got some glances from the kids but most couldn't see Carlos bleeding onto Jay. They made it to the end of the hallway and the infirmary doors.

Evie burst open the door. It startled Fairy Godmother who turned around quickly.

"Child what hap-" Fairy Godmother said as Jay entered with Carlos.

"We found him beaten by the lake" Evie said, she looked at Jay with a face saying "do not say anything" Fairy Godmother saw Carlos in Jay's arms and called for a nurse. This big beefy woman walked out of heavy doors and up to Carlos. She took Carlos from Jay's arms and took Carlos to a closed off room behind the same doors she came from. Fairy Godmother followed after the nurse.

"Stay here kids… I'll be back out soon," Jay and Evie both were worried. Jay kept clenching his fist and silent crying. Evie knew Jay would explode on Chad when he got his hands on him.

"Jay, hey look here" Evie said standing in front of him. Jay looked up at her. She placed her hands onto his shoulders. "Okay now listen to me Jay because I know there is blood boiling inside you." She removed her hands from his shoulders, she moved them to his hands making his fists open.

"Gee how did ya know my blood was boiling?" Jay stated sarcastically.

"Fairly obvious...and I feel the same way" she looked at him in the eye. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from the silent cry. "Carlos stayed breathing, he could hear us, responding to us by squeezing his hand… Jay those are all good signs."

Jay dropped her hands and took a seat in the chair there. "But… Chad…."

Evie took the seat next to him. "I know Jay, we will get him back eventually." She rested her head on Jay's shoulder.

After about a half hour, Fairy Godmother came out of the room. She walked over to them. Evie grabbed Jay's shoulder keeping him sitting. Fairy Godmother started speaking.

"I know we are all sorry this happened, it shouldn't ever happen to anyone..." She started. Jay interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but cut the sweet talk... is Carlos gonna be okay?" Jay asked completely ignoring what she just said. HE forced Evie's hand off his shoulder and stood up. Evie frowned.

"Jay I can assure you he will be fine. From what it looks it seems he has bruises and cuts everywhere on his upper body… we haven't found any broken bones in his body from the X-rays besides his nose, and thank god nothing else is broken. His face worst of all, but only a black, swollen, eye, gash by his mouth and scrapes. In a few days his face should be healed enough to go back to his dorm, then we will address the issues further, if he can walk, talk, and see properly enough then he can go back to his life. Until then he stays in the infirmary, no visitations for 2 days." She finished talking. The whole time they listened close and nodded their heads, up until Jay heard "No visitations for 2 days" He clenched his fists.

"Wha-What do you mean no v-visitations for 2 d-days?" He started inching closer to Fairy Godmother.

"Jay, I know it will be hard but he can't have visitors for 2 days. It's a risk for Auradon's rules." She started walking away not waiting for what Jay could have done if he wanted… which he wasn't gonna do. "Now you two can go or stay but for the next hour I'll be busy with Carlos's wounds, I'd suggest going home and try to calm down." She walked through the door out of sight. Jay stood in shock… not seeing Carlos for 2 days would gonna kill him.

"Jay…" Evie stood up "I think it's best that we go home and try to rest our minds for the night… we also need to clean your jacket and shirt up… there's blood all over it." Evie grabbed his hand and pulled Jay out of the infirmary. She had to legit pull him away the whole time. They passed the front lawn a few Auradon kids looked at them.

"Hey Jay, who'd you kill this time? Hehe" One kid said while a few others laughed.

"For your informa-" Jay started walking towards the kid and pulling Evie with him. Evie grabbed his arm harder and pulled him back away.

"Jay no, keep walking don't let it get to you" She dragged him like a little kid. After a while Jay just walked normally with his head down. They went to Evie and Mal's dorm.

"Carlos is at the infirmary...no visitations for 2 days.." Evie said as she opened the door and walked in on Mal reading spells on her bed in her normal attire.

"Is he okay? Is he gonna die?" Mal looked at the bloodied clothes of Jay and Evie's blood stained hands from holding Carlos's.

Jay closed the door and stood there. "He'll be fine, in three days we can see him" Jay almost didn't want to speak… only bludgeon Chad's face in. "Now are we gonna discuss what to do about Chad?" Jay looked at Mal. Evie already walked in the bathroom to wash blood off her hands.

"Well while you still have bloody clothes on why don't you do go take care of Chad"

Evie came back out drying her hands. "No no no. We can't just let Chad be beaten… I wish we could but do you know what would happen if we did?" Mal and Jay looked at each other then back at Evie. She sighed. "WE WOULD BE SENT BACK TO THE ISLE!" Jay frowned.

"Maybe it's where we belong…" Mal said.

Evie looked at them in shock. "Are you kidding me? Guys we have so much more here." Evie put her hands on her hips.

"Carlos wouldn't want us to to go back either.." Jay added in.

"The best thing to do is wait until Carlos has a say in this… we can't go beating up Chad right away." Evie said. "I want to kill him just like you but we can't"

Jay nodded. "She's right" He looked at Mal.

"I could in the meantime give him a spell to hurt him...ya know something simple that pains his forever" Mal said smiling.

"Mal no spells remember? They got banned and it would get us caught and sent back to the isle… you're lucky the girls haven't ratted on you for their hair." Evie said looking at her. Jay started rubbing his fingers together, feeling the blood left on him. He looked at his clothes. They were already deep red and dirty, but Jay could see the spots of blood all over him from carrying Carlos.

"I know E but just one spell or magic thing? Please…" Mal looked at Evie.

"And what would you be thinking" Evie said.

"Something simple... OH I know" She got off the bed and grabbed a jar of gummy bears.

"Gummy bears Mal? What you gonna give Chad a toothache?" Jay said crossing his arms.

"No Jay they aren't just gummy bears… they have a truth spell on them. So once I bribe these over to Chad, we'll rat on him and say that Chad beat up Carlos and then when he gets questioned he has to tell the truth" Mal smiled holding the jar up. "One thing candy is great for"

Evie smiled. "Alright fine… only because it's not hurting him in a way that we would get in trouble, so we will tell Fairy Godmother and she will talk to Chad. The punishment is up to her then I guess"

Jay looked at them. "What if the punishment isn't enough… Auradon is different, it's not like on the isle"

"Jay I know we all want to kill Chad, but we should at least wait for Carlos's say…" Evie said sitting on her bed.

"I know…" Jay looked down. "When are we gonna tell about Chad?"

"Well I have to visit Ben soon, might as well go to Chad's dorm and give him the gummy." Mal said grabbing her coat and sticking one red gummy in her pocket. "I can tell Ben about Carlos getting hurt and us thinking its Chad…" She walked up to Jay wanting him to move.

"How do we know Chad will eat the gummy?" Jay asked.

"I know, gimme your wallet, well someone's wallet you have on you" Mal said.

"Alright…" Jay pulled a wallet from his pant loop. Mal took it and took out a twenty then gave it back to Jay who hid it again. She threw the gummy on the ground and stepped on it so it had a shoe imprint on it. She picked it up.

"There, Chad won't resist a twenty offered to him for eating this floor gummy" Mal pushed Jay aside and walked out the door. "Bai guys" She said as she walked away.

Evie shook her head and looked at Jay. "Well that's sure Mal…."

"Yeah, hey I'm gonna go get changed and probably drop off spare clothes for Carlos later. It's what like 8 now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah..8:23 actually… Jay promise me one thing…." Evie said.

"What?"

"Don't get angered by Chad today… just go home drop off clothes and get to bed, we have school tomorrow, and Thursday… Friday night we can go see Carlos." Evie got up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug getting some blood on her shirt. Jay avoided touching her back to keep blood off it.

"I won't, I'll meet you and Mal tomorrow at school. Night Evie." He broke the hug and walked out the door. He kept his head down and hands in his pockets avoiding looks from others. He could only think about Carlos.

 **Okay guys so I really wanted to continue this but i'm saving my idea for the 3rd chapter, i'm tired and I probably need sleep since it's 3am as I finish. Until then, happy sleep.**

 **Softypotato~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, to avoid confusion, this is like a mix of D1 and D2, so call it either, it's still Descendants lol. Anyway here is the 3rd chapter (still smut free) Enjoy!

Jay kept his head down and walked into his dormitory. He could hear whispers as he walked. He kept ignoring them, because he expresses all anger by physical actions and didn't need more trouble. The whole time he could only think about murdering Chad. After he surpassed the murdering idea, he started thinking about another time people beat up Carlos… back on the Isle. Jay shook the thought off until later as he reached his dorm 3 flights up, Jay walked inside and went to the bathroom right away.

He washed his blood stained hands and watched the red color run off with the water and swirl down the drain. It took about 3 minutes to get them clean. Since they had a small sink and Jay didn't want to run a shower, he took a wet washrag and rubbed it on his arms. He rubbed away all the blood and then did a double check to make sure he got everything. Jay rung out the wash rag and took his jacket off next. He held it in his hands and looked at all the stains. They were everywhere. It's hard to tell but if you looked or took a glance at it, you could see the blood. The jacket had too much blood to wash or attempt to get rid of, because the leather soaked it in partially. Jay got a paper towel and rubbed it over the stains, some blood rubbed off on the paper towel but mostly it spread the red color around on the jacket. He stood too tired to try and do more with this, so he hung it on his bed frame and just grabbed a different jacket. Jay looked at the digital clock: it read 8:45. The infirmary hours for "guests" closed at 9. Jay read that briefly while him and Evie waited. He walked over to Carlos's dresser and pulled out a solid black shirt along with gray sweatpants and his black/white knee shorts. He walked toward the door and opened it then had a second thought… Carlos also needed underwear. He walked back in and looked through the dresser for Carlos's underwear. He looked in every drawer and couldn't find any. Does Carlos even wear underwear? Yes Carlos does wear underwear, only he didn't have any clean ones left. Jay dug around for awhile and shot a glance at the time: 8:49. He shut the drawer he was searching in and looked at a dirty wash pile Carlos kept under his bed. Found Carlos's underwear. Great…. He pulled off his beanie thinking if what to do now, he had to go soon but then again Carlos can't go commando at the infirmary. Jay walked over to his own underwear drawer. He ruffled to the bottom and found his smaller pairs of underwear. Well, Carlos does where same style and Brand like me… can't be too bad if he's in need right? Granted with same Brand and style they were bound to have had a switch sooner or later. He grabbed a pair of red ones and stuffed it in his coat. He had to run to get to the infirmary before they closed. He bolted out the door, down the stairs and through the double doors of the building. The campus hardly had anybody around now but once in awhile on his run he'd see two people walk and talk.

Jay ran around them and continued to the hall to the infirmary's location . He saw Fairy Godmother through the doors. He jogged up to it assuming he could turn the knob and go right in fast before she turned around. Well that plan backfired. He reached his hand out before his body touched the door and twisted it assuming it would open. It didn't. He smacked his head on the glass and fell backwards from the force. It scared Fairy Godmother, she turned around startled. Jay touched his forehead and rubbed it as Fairy Godmother opened the door and looked at Jay on the ground.

"My my my, Jay you could have just knocked… what brings you here?" She opened the door and waited. Jay stood up off the ground and walked through the door.

"Heh yeah I think I did knock… with my head." Jay smiled as he saw Fairy Godmother smile at the joke.

"Jay dear do you want some ice?" She asked.

"No, no I'll be fine… I came by so late because I figured Carlos might need clothes. He pulled out the stuff he brought along. She gladly took it and set it on the counter. She'd take it to Carlos later then.

"My, well thank you Jay… I'm sure Carlos will appreciate it. He's sleeping right now, he woke up once and looked around through his one eye. One is swelled shut at the moment, should be gone in a day. He-" Jay cut off Fairy Godmother again.

"Sorry to interrupt again but is there any way that I can see him awake or sleeping before 2 days?" Jay rubbed his hands together waiting.

"Jay it hasn't even been an hour… and I can't let you see him…" Fairy Godmother explained.

"That's fine I guess…" Jay dropped his hands to his sides. He started heading to the door but decided he should tell her what he knows. He turned back around. "Fairy Godmother… I think I know who did this, would you like to know?"

"Well do you have any proof of it?"

"Kinda, see before we came here Evie had an idea. She asked him a few questions and if it was a yes, Carlos squeezed her hand." Jay explained.

"Really? I would have never thought of Evie thinking to do that. Yes please tell me what Carlos did." Fairy Godmother looked at Jay with curiousness.

"She started off saying like 'Carlos do you know who we are' and he squeezed her hand, then since I hadn't seen him since the locker room, he squeezed her hand hard at that. Then I immediately knew it had to be Chad Charming. I said his name and Carlos freaked by squeezing Evie to where I could see his arm throb" Jay looked at Fairy Godmother who smiled back at him.

"Thank you for giving me that information, we will speak to Chad tomorrow then… but for now you need to leave, go home get rest. School tomorrow" Fairy Godmother grabbed the clothes for Carlos and turned back to Jay. "I will see you tomorrow, thanks again"

"No problem" Jay exited out the door and he heard Fairy Godmother lock and shut the screen of the door. Jay decided to just walk back instead of jog. He couldn't keep his mind off Carlos. He then started thinking of an incident when they turned 10. Another incident where Jay had saved him….

(Story is told with no POV)

5 years ago on the Isle, the 4 were already friends and hung out a lot to get away from their parents. Mainly in alleys and all but once in awhile they hung on the rooftops and overlooked the Isle. One day while Jay made his rounds stealing for his dad's shop, he ventured into this one alley he never did before, actually took a wrong turn. It turned out to be the luckiest thing to happen to Carlos, and Jay. Jay walked far down the alley and saw nobody, he saw actual garbage food trash. Nothing even worth digging through. He went to turn around and leave when he heard something….

"GIL, GIL HARRY STOP!" Jay quietly crept up to the area the sound came from. As he got closer he heard more of the screams.

"HARRY STOP PLEASE STOP!" Jay soon saw the scene. Gil, son of Gaston, pinning Carlos to the ground and Harry Hook removed Carlos's shirt. What the hell? Jay got up on a higher elevation by climbing the dumpster next to him. He stayed quiet as to not spark attention because he still didn't know what to do. Jay saw as they flipped Carlos over and Harry started carving and "H" into his back with his hook. Jay heard Harry speak.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO CLAIM YOU! YOU WANTED TO BE OWNED BY ANOTHER MAN YOU FAG!" Harry seemed boiling mad. "I WAS CLAIMING YOU BUT THEN GIL HERE TOLD ME YOU WERE SEEING HIM, SO WE NOW WILL CLAIM YOU AS OURS!" Jay couldn't stand by and watch this.

"GAY PIECE OF SHIT CARLOS, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!" Gil shouted. He heard Carlos firs back: "YOU ARE GAY TOO"

"BI CARLOS, BI! We like girls too" Harry said as he finished 2 lines of the H and started his third. Jay heard enough, he jumped off the dumpster. It startled Gil and Harry. Gil fell backwards not seeing Jay and Jay latched onto his neck pinning him to the ground. Harry got up and ran away leaving Gil behind. Jay punched Gil repeatedly until he could barely see, Gil curled in a ball under Jay, Jay stood up and started kicking Gil everywhere. Jay felt fuming mad. Gil suffered tremendously. After awhile Jay decided Gil had had enough. He stopped assaulting Gil and ran over to Carlos, Carlos just stayed down, the pain in his back hurt too much to move. Jay flipped Carlos over to see more than just his face and back injuries. Carlos had a bloody nose, black eye, bruises on his chest, and even his legs had scars. Harry dug his hook into Carlos everywhere. Jay grabbed Carlos's shirt and wiped off some blood. Carlos had his eyes closed and let Jay take care of him. Gil started crawling away and left them alone. Jay looked at Carlos's white hair, it stained red with blood on the tips. Jay did the only thing he could do, take Carlos to somewhere no one would find them. Not in a creepy way, just out of sight so their parents didn't see Jay helping his friend. He threw Carlos's shirt over his face.

"Reach your arms up Carlos" Jay said calmly. Carlos did. Jay leaned his neck into Carlos's arms and Carlos gripped onto him. Jay pulled Carlos up so that he stood beside him. Carlos couldn't see, and that's what Jay planned. If Carlos couldn't see others, then those people couldn't see Jay helping Carlos. Just a boy carrying a body. Jay picked Carlos up and held him, he shifted around getting Carlos positioned in a way that Jay could run and climb up to a rooftop. Carlos wrapped his legs around Jay and Jay supported them. He then started running back out the alleyway and into a crowd. He pushed people out of the way as he ran to the nearest rooftop. Thankfully, they hung out the most at the closest rooftop. Jay ran about 3 blocks worth and then walked the last block. He rounded a corner away from the crowds, no one saw them duck into the alley. Jay came upon the one ladder they always used, it was older and small but they could always count on it. He let Carlos put his legs on the ground. Jay pulled an extra piece of metal from a latch hidden behind the ladder. He positioned it so that it acted as another step. He led Carlos to the ladder and took the shirt off his face. Carlos could see enough to feel the ladder.

"Climb up Carlos, I'll help you if you need it." Jay said. Carlos nodded his head. He took the bars and started climbing up the ladder. Jay pushed him up using his shoulder and following behind him. Carlos lost his balance at some times but Jay caught him every time. About 15 rungs up and Carlos had reached the top. He crawled off the ladder and onto the wooden roof lined with metal. Since the Isle didn't have a solid sunspot, the roof stayed cool. Jay crawled up behind him and edged him up the side. It slanted slightly on an angle but not very sharp sloped. The second level to the roof had a small overhang, It gave shade so Jay decided that was a good spot for Carlos to rest while Jay went and got Mal and Evie. Jay helped Carlos climb as he led him to the shade. Carlos sat down in the shade and Jay crouched beside him.

"Jay" Carlos whispered. Jay leaned into him. "My bag, Gil tore it off me in the alley… it has bandages and stuff in it." Jay nodded. He always liked that about Carlos… always prepared.

"You stay here, I'll be back with your bag and the girls" Jay said. Carlos nodded his head and laid back on the roof. Jay bolted down the ladder and back to the alley.

(Timeskip to where Jay comes back)

Jay, Mal, and Evie climbed up the ladder and the girls ran over to Carlos. He knew they were there and help but he just let them do their thing. Jay walked up carrying Carlos's supply bag.

"Here take some rubbing alcohol and wipes… clean the wounds" Evie directed Mal. Jay pulled out the supplies and handed them to her. "Jay, just wait for further instruction" Evie worked her way on Carlos's face. Jay started doing the same thing to Carlos's lower body, legs. After Jay cleaned all of Carlos lower half. The girls were still working on Carlos's upper body and face.

"He's gonna need some other clothes for his home… he has a spare jacket in his bag and his shorts are fine but he needs an undershirt" Evie said. They both looked at Jay. Jay happily helped, he felt like Carlos's savior at this point. He took off his jacket and maroon tee-shirt. Then he put the jacket back on. Carlos sat up with the girls help, and they put Jay's shirt on Carlos. Carlos could see from his one eye and could speak with less pain now.

"Thank you guys, I will never be able to repay you"

Mal had since taken a seat in the corner. "Or you could repay us by getting food for the night" Mal suggested.

"Mal" Evie scoffed at her. "Carlos you just rest here and don't worry, I have to go and so does Mal… our mothers are getting together tonight… long live the reign of mothers. Come on M." Jay watched Mal and Evie leave, he didn't care about going home. Moments of silence passed and Carlos burst into tears. Jay rushed over to him and sat beside him.

"Carlos hey don't cry… I'm here" Jay threw an arm over the smaller boy.

"It's just you saved my life Jay… no one has ever done that before." Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay and leaned into his chest. He huddled into him and felt the heat of Jay's chest.

"Well not many people on the Isle have close bonds… I'm lucky I made a wrong turn on my looting rounds" Jay hugged Carlos. Carlos sat up and looked at him.

"Jay your dad… isn't he gonna-" Jay stopped him by pulling him close to his chest.

"Don't worry about my dad, Carlos you are more important than stealing things for my dad. If I don't bring anything home he will just have to deal with it" It had been a long day for both of them. The sun started going down and clouds formed overhead. Rain started falling on the roof. Luckily they were under cover. Jay watched the rain fall as he felt Carlos breathe against him. Jay didn't plan on leaving Carlos. He wasn't letting Carlos go home to Cruella either. He shifted around a bit and tightened his grip on Carlos. Something sparked in Jay seeing Carlos hurt and injured… he wanted to save Carlos and help… but saving someone doesn't exist on the Isle. He wanted to protect and guard Carlos with his life… why? Jay couldn't explain the feeling. He couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Jay also pondered over the words "gay" and "bi"... he didn't know what they meant. Jay's mind started to slowly drop the thoughts as he drifted off into sleep for the night listening to the sweet sound of rain.

Jay reached his dorm smiling and thinking about that night many years ago. He opened the large door, shut, and locked it. Jay walked around the room picking up some clothes to throw in the wash, mainly Carlos's clothes for when he came home. He grabbed shorts, shirts, and underwear. He made his way to the washer and glanced at the time, 9:25. He opened the lid and threw Carlos's clothes in. Jay went to the bathroom next to get ready for the night, he tied his hair in a normal ponytail, brushed his teeth, and gargled mouthwash. He walked out throwing off his clothes until he was in only boxers. He jumped into bed making it shake. He clicked on the TV and watched an Adam Sandler movie… 50 first dates. A girl who has amnesia and lives everyday over again with the help of her family. He tried clearing his brain of everything that happened. He just wanted sleep. Soon enough after watching about 20 minutes worth of the movie, he drifted to sleep.

Sorry if the last paragraph sounds boring, I went through 4 people and they couldn't give suggestions to fix it so that's what all I did with it. I'll probably will post again in a few days, I'll be busy for awhile…. Until then…

Softypotato~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with the fourth chapter. So this is gonna sound odd but for those who have read all previous chapters… please re-read them. I changed some things and if you don't read those then this will only give confusion. I had multiple versions of each chapter but then I posted the wrong edits. I'm very sorry. Anyway... enjoy! Smut free (I'll get there soon for those waiting) This chapter starts on a Wednesday morning.**

Jay awoke the next morning covered in sweat with a pounding headache. He sat straight up panting as his eyes went wide from shock. Jay's nightmare put him in the place of Carlos, he felt what it felt like to be beaten. Jay didn't know why this happened, but ever since the night that he saved Carlos from Gil and Harry when Carlos got severely injured, like breaking an his arm and getting whipped and beaten by Cruella… he would get these terrifying nightmares. Jay felt inside like a bruised tomato, but on the outside he couldn't feel a thing from what happened. Jay lifted his arms and looked at them… nothing. He burst out of bed and ran to the bathroom looking close in the mirror. Nothing wrong on his face. He walked back out and sat on his bed lying atop the covers, he laid back. He rubbed his forehead.

"Oh god… ah my head" Just as he said that Evie broke through the door.

"Jay I've been trying to reach you all morning..." She walked in a bit and then saw Jay rubbing his head. She stopped walking and jumped, she thought to see him out of bed rushing around… not in his bed looking like he just woke up, considering only wearing boxers as well. Evie blushed big as she realized she was staring. His toned muscular body made her heat up inside. "Jay!" she said out of shock.

"Oh god, don't have to scream at me Evie…" Jay said putting his hands behind his head, leaving his chest exposed. "Why are you here?"

"Jay… it's almost 8. Mal, Doug, and Ben showed up for breakfast on time and when you didn't show all through I got worried." She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay?" Evie held one of his muscular arms.

"It's almost 8?" Jay looked at her. Evie frowned.

"Yes… 7:54 now." Evie responded. She saw Jay in a pool of sweat, she stood up immediately. "Jay? Are you okay?" Jay took deep breaths.

"Fine, I'm fine" Jay sat up and stood off the bed. "Uh, you get to class… tell Fairy Godmother that I overslept."

"You don't even want breakfast?" Evie asked. Jay looked at her.

"I don't want anything but updates on Carlos right now…" He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Alright Jay.. see you at school" Evie turned around and walked out the dorm door. She frowned, she knew Jay couldn't stop thinking about Carlos.

Jay did his business in the bathroom, going pee, brushing teeth, fixing hair. He walked out drying off with a now sweat soaked towel. The time read 8:08. He got dressed fast and threw on his leather jacket. Grabbing his bag he headed out the door and sprinted to remedial goodness class. It hit 8:23 when he arrived. He strode in seeing Mal and Evie sitting and listening to Fairy Godmother teach.

'Sorry I'm late Fairy Godmother…" Jay said as he jumped into his seat.

"Evie told me Jay, you are fine for today…" Fairy Godmother turned around and continued teaching. Jay shared a nod with Evie as they began the day. Mostly Jay kept his head down and held a frown.

At lunchtime Mal and Ben sat first at the table like usual. Evie followed them and then Doug. Jay joined them last. He held a blank face as he looked down into his hands the whole time. Mal and Ben talked as Evie stared at Jay. Doug watched both of them. After awhile Evie spoke up.

"Are we just going to sit here hungry or are we going to get food?" Evie stood up and looked at Jay. Jay looked up with a blank face.

"I could use some food…." Evie smiled at that.

"Great! Let's get some then." She got out of the seat and grabbed Doug's shoulder, then pulled him over to Jay to grab his shoulder. Jay got up with a sigh and walked with them. Evie let both of the guys go as she grabbed her food, salad and water. Ben and Mal followed behind them grabbing sandwiches. Jay grabbed a piece of pizza and soda, then made his way to the desserts. He grabbed 2 cupcakes and cookies. They all went back and sat down. Ben and Mal ignored the rest of them mostly as Doug talked to Evie about science. Jay listened to the convo.

"So have you studied the periodic table yet?"

"No, well not all of it.. But I can wing it" Evie replied joyfully. "How about you Jay? Science test?"

"Uhh, kinda.. Kinda not" He blankly replied. "I'm not in any mood to talk."

"Jay I know Carlos is injured but we can't keep being held down by it…" Evie said.

"I know but… it's hard for me…" Jay looked at Evie frowning. "At Tourney i'll have my head in the game" Jay said. He knew that Carlos would want him to play well there. That boosted spirits for him.

"That's the spirit Jay! And don't worry, you will see Carlos on Friday…" Evie had nothing else to say.

"Jay it'll be okay" Doug chimed in. "And we'll get Chad back for what he did." He patted Jay's back.

"Thanks… I'm sorry for being so rude but imma go prepare for math" Jay stood up and threw his food away… he didn't finish much so he gave the dessert to Doug. He walked off leaving the rest to wonder how he will be in the near future.

"Don't worry Doug… everything will be okay" Evie said as she watched Jay walk off. She had something in store for him to keep his mind off things… and Jay had no idea….

 **Sorry guys it was soooo short but I gave myself a deadline and failed it XD. I'll write more soon. Don't forget… read the previous chapters if you haven't already! Until then, sorry again and baiai.**

 **Softypotato~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I have multiple people screaming at me to keep writing. Again sorry last chapter was so short, but to make up for it this one is long. Anyway, Enjoy! (Smut free)**

Jay made it through math, along all those other boring school subjects. He felt better but not great. He threw his books in his locker and turned around to see Evie standing there.

"Hey!" She said all happy. Jay smiled at her.

"Hi" Jay said semi-happier. "What ya want?"

"Thought I'd bring you by this cupcake that you didn't eat" She pulled a cupcake from her backpack in a special container.

"Why?" Jay asked confused, he felt happier now that Evie checked up on him.

"Oh I don't know… you just seem down in the dumps so this is to cheer you up before Tourney" Evie handed him the cupcake.

"Thanks Evie… I'm sorry for being a real downer-" Evie interrupted. She put a hand on his shoulder as he placed the cupcake in his locker.

"Don't be, we all feel upset that this happened… you take it harder because of everything else that happened before with Carlos…" Evie knew Jay felt bad for not protecting Carlos the previous night. Evie pulled him into a hug.

"I know…" He muffled into her shoulder. "I have to get to Tourney…" Jay pulled away grabbing his Tourney bag. "Thanks for the cupcake Evie." He said walking off toward the gym.  
"See you later Jay" Evie watched him walk off. "DON'T KILL CHAD BY THE WAY!" she yelled at him.  
"Will do..." Jay yelled back before he rounded the turn of the hallway.

Jay made it to Tourney a little late. He changed into his Tourney clothes fast. Right as he left the locker room to start warm-up with the team, a whistle blew. The team huddled for Coach's directions.

"Today you will do bench presses and laps inside… grab a partner, get at it!" Jay frowned… Carlos used to be Jay's partner always. Jay took a stand up looking around… the only un-partnered person left was a blonde haired boy. Jay didn't know him well, in fact… he never saw this guy before. Jay walked up, smiled, said, "well your my partner I guess" and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"I guess…" The boy smiled devilishly, Jay didn't notice. They walked into a separate room to set up weights. The blonde boy went first, after 11 presses he called for spot. Jay lifted the bar up back on the rest then switched him spots. Jay did a round of 19 presses, then they switched again. It soon came upon halftime for switching from weights to running. Jay almost had the bar placed on the rung when suddenly he felt it pushed down against his chest. The blonde haired boy who spotted Jay before tried to suffocate his lungs. The boy pushed it harder onto Jay's chest. Jay heaved for air.

"WHA-WHAT..?" He choked out. Just then another boy came around cupped Jay's mouth closed. Jay struggled with the bar as he found it hard to breathe. He thought of the only thing he could do… he reached his legs down frantically kicking the foot part that held spare weights. It made ear piercing sounds. The boy holding his mouth shut let go and ran off. Jay yelled out breathlessly.  
"Coach!" The boy who held the bar on his chest got off scrambling away. Coach came running in. He helped Jay put the bar on the holder. Jay sat up gasping for air… his face blue.

"JAY! What are you thinking? I always say you have to have a partner to spot you when you lift!" Coach rubbed his hand on Jay's back. "Ya alright kid?"  
Jay gasped out while taking deep breaths.

"I HAD A PARTNER! HE AND ANOTHER PERSON TRIED TO SUFFOCATE ME!" Jay stood up, blood boiling with confusion inside him. He hadn't realized that his actions attracted a crowd. Chad smiled, he knew to mess with Jay.

"What's the matter Jay? Thought you had it but then you couldn't?" A few of the other teammates chuckled at Chad's comment.

"NO! TWO GUYS TRIED TO…" He looked for the culprits. He didn't see them. "Two.. one was blonde… the other.." Coach cut him off.

"Jay you got lightheaded.. No one tried to suffocate you…." He tried to calm Jay.

"Just admit it Jay… don't get mad at Coach" He heard someone say. Jay clenched his fists. He still breathed heavily. Jay closed his eyes and looked down.

"Just forget it… he mumbled. Coach blew the whistle.

"EVERYONE LAPS" He circled his finger around his head signaling to run. The team ran laps singing a chant. One, two, three, four…run all the laps a-more…. 5, 6, 7, 8 try to keep running straight. Coach stayed with Jay as he took a few more breaths.  
"You okay son?" He asked. They could hear the footsteps of the team hit the gym floor. Jay looked at Coach.

"I'm fine" Jay threw his hands to his side and smiled. "Never better" He jogged off to join the team as they ran. His chest hurt but he wasn't giving in to Chad or the minions he hired to try killing him. He didn't chant along... just ran. After about 5 big laps he heard Chad snickering behind him.

"Hey Jay" Chad cheesily smiled as he jogged up beside Jay.

"Fuck off Chad" he scowled running faster. Chad smiled as he quickly caught up with him.

"Oh Jay… silly boy…" Jay saw Chad scurry ahead of him. Finally leaving me alone… dick. Well Jay turned out wrong. Chad took a dead stop directly in front of Jay. Jay ran straight into him twisting his ankle on him as he fell to the floor. He felt a person pile on top on him as he hit the ground. Jay's head hit with a crack. He rolled onto his back closing his eyes. He heard Coach blow a whistle.

"ALRIGHT! PRACTICE IS OVER FOR TODAY!" Coach sounded angry. He heard footsteps approach him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Chad plus another boy talking to the coach. Coach sent them off to change as he knelt down by Jay.

"What's going on Jay? Is this about Carlos? You trying to get back at Chad?" He stared him dead in the eye. "Chad just told me he was running fine when you came along falling over him…. From what I saw, I believe him." Jay closed his eyes… he wanted to go home. His head hurt but it didn't get seriously injured from the fall.

"Coach… don't believe Chad.. someone did try to suffocate me and he tripped me!" Jay sat up. "Honestly Coach, I swear"

"Well Jay from what I saw.. You'd rather not hear what I have to say about that… just go change and get your head in the game for practice tomorrow" He held out a hand to help Jay up. Jay ignored the help standing by himself to his feet.

"Alright Coach" Jay limped off to the locker rooms. He entered seeing that most of the team exited as soon as Jay entered. He walked to his locker quickly throwing on shorts and a maroon tank-top before grabbing his coat separate along with his gear. Jay turned around. Once he did he felt a fist in his face. Jay fell backwards down hearing someone yell "I DID IT CHAD" as they ran out of the locker room. He didn't see who punched him, obviously some minion. Jay's nose started bleeding. He stood up punching the locker once before grabbing his stuff and rushing off before more people had the chance to hurt him. He also needed to get home before he unleashed his anger on someone.

 ***timeskip***

Jay burst through his dorm door throwing his stuff to the side dresser. He ran to the bathroom to look at his face. Blood ran from his nose, both dried and fresh. Jay didn't care about cleaning himself now… unleash fury first, help his body later. Jay walked back out to the bedroom area and started beating on his bed. The pillow, mattress, sheets, frame… all of it. He repeatedly punched for about 3 minutes before he calmed down. His knuckles ached. Jay laid face up on his bed aching all over. His head pounded. His side ached. His nose dripped with blood. His ankle screamed. Jay wished he fought Chad right then and there, but that would risk his return to the Isle. He couldn't do that to Carlos. He closed his eyes breathing calmly until he fell asleep about 10 minutes later. Jay didn't want to do anything for the rest of the night. He just wanted Carlos home. (Or to be alone, either way)

 _Knock knock knock._ Evie repeated on Jay's room door. _Knock knock knock._ Still nothing. Evie wondered why Jay hadn't opened up or responded to her yet. She twisted the nob slowly and opened the creaky door. She didn't wasn't completely rude, she called inside first.  
"Jay... Jay you in here?" She pushed the door all the way open to see Jay sleeping on his bed. His torn apart beaten bed. Her jaw dropped as she saw the blood on his face. Immediately she rushed over to him.

"JAY!" She sat on Jay's bed caressing his cheek. Jay's eyes flew open and looked at Evie.

What? What is there a fire?" Jay shot up with wide eyes. He didn't remember he came home after practice to sleep.

"No, no there isn't.. Jay what happened to you?" Evie pushed him to lie down.

"Oh.. oh right… I… I don't exactly know" Jay frowned at her. Evie stood up running to grab a wet paper towel for Jay's nose. "I'm kinda a mess tonight, I have no clue what's going on Evie…" He sat with his feet off the side of the bed as Evie came back tending to his nose bleed.

"Was it Chad?" Evie wiped off the blood from his nose. "If so we are gonna get him back…"

"Evie, I don't know who all it was… Chad along with a few minions he hired to try and kill me. Two guys tried choking me when I bench pressed, then Chad told coach I tripped him while running… twisted my ankle bad. Then in the locker room I went to leave and got punched in the face by someone." Evie felt fury boil in her. She then found herself looking Jay straight in the eye. Jay staring back. She broke the silence.

"Well, we are taking this straight to FG" She stood up. "Come on…. while you still have the scars." Evie tugged his hand pulling him up and helping him walk.

"Do we have to?" Jay groaned holding onto Evie as they walked out the room.

"Yes… the sooner the better… before Chad has the chance." Evie smiled in her head. _I love the smell of Jay… especially when he is this close to me!_ Evie wanted go get her chance before Carlos came home possibly signaling losing Jay forever… well maybe. Jay leaned on her as he hobbled down the corridor. They made their way to the infirmary where Fairy Godmother worked.

"Fairy Godmother!" Evie said as she opened the door. Jay stumbling in as well. "We need to report an attempted murder…" Evie overreacted maybe just a bit. Jay hobbled up to the counter.

"My oh my, Jay… what happened?" Fairy Godmother rushed out from behind the desk looking at Jay. He had some blood under his nose still. Jay let Evie talk.

"I went to visit him after school, he said that Chad Charming and some… minions of his… beat him at Tourney practice. Uh, punched in the face, tripped and choked… that it?" She turned to Jay.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it" He supported his weight on the counter. "It was Chad… you have to believe me" Jay looked at Fairy Godmother.

"My, my, my I'll take the statement later… Jay do you want some help? Here follow me." Fairy Godmother held open a door motioning for Jay to come in. Evie watched him limp his way to the door. Fairy Godmother took him to a secure location and started tending his wounds. Evie took a seat in the waiting room. She texted Mal.

 **Hey where are you M?**

 **With Ben…. y?**

 **Something happened to Jay, I brought him 2 the infirmary… *frowny face***

 **Who did it?**

 **Chad along with some friends… Jay doesn't know em...**

 **Should I tell Ben?**

 **Yeah.. i'm waiting here now… FG is gonna get his word on what happened after he's fixed up**

 **I told Ben, we're coming… anything on Carlos?**

 **No… I was gonna check later**

 **Kk… on our way**

After a while Jay walked out of the doors following Fairy Godmother. He hobbled over taking a seat by Evie. Fairy Godmother grabbed a paper from her desk and walked over pulling a chair up to ask Jay about what happened. Evie waited with Jay as Fairy Godmother wrote on her board. Fairy Godmother looked up at Jay.  
"Tell me what happened Jay."

Jay explained the whole thing. He finished just in time because Mal and Ban arrived. Fairy Godmother got all what she needed to hear, she left the group to talk in the waiting area as she went behind the desk to tap on her computer. Ben spoke first.

"What happened?"

"He was beaten up by Chad.. and others" Evie replied.

"Well, we are gonna kick his ass" Mal stated loudly.

"Mal, we can't… Fairy Godmother…" Evie nodded her head towards the fairy who just hear Mal's statement, "took our statements and is gonna report it for us… we wait for the jury to deal with it"

"Maybe we should keep you indoors for awhile Mally-moo" Ben said wrapping his arms around her. Jay suddenly walked away up to the desk.

"What are the updates on Carlos?" He looked at Fairy Godmother behind the screen. She returned the gaze with a blank stare.

"They are still classified at the moment… Friday is the soonest we can give out information on him." She said softly. Jay frowned walking back to the group.

"Come on why don't we all just go home and take a break…" Ben suggested. "It's already 8 pm"

Jay startled. "8?"

Mal continued, "Yeah it's 8"

Evie piped in, "I came to check on you at 6…"

"And Tourney ended early I heard.. 4:30 I think instead of 5:30" Ben added in.

Evie finished. "You must have slept right after, baby" Evie went wide eyed as she covered her mouth. They all gaped at that word she used for Jay.. baby. Jay didn't know how to react.

"It's okay Evie…"

Ben just looked at Mal as they shared a "wtf?" glance. Evie's face got hot, highly embarrassed.

"Well… Ben and I are going to head out, we we'll see you two tomorrow… bye" Ben led Mal by the shoulders as they exited the infirmary to get out fast.

"Do you really think Fairy Godmother or the rest will believe Jay…" Mal questioned Ben.

"Mal I honestly don't know… we see your kind as a bit…" Ben knew he just rolled in deep shit.

Mal turned on heel. "What Ben? What are we?" She felt anger boil inside her.

"YOU THINK JAY DID THIS!" Mal punched his arm before storming off.

"NO! MAL! MAL WAIT!" He chased after her.

"BEN! LEAVE ME ALONE… US VK's WILL DEAL WITH THIS BY OURSELVES!" She threw his ring back at him and ran off. Ben knew he screwed up.

Evie and Jay waited around in silence for a bit before they left the infirmary. Jay hobbled out arm around Evie for support. Evie felt mad at herself for saying 'baby' referring to Jay. They didn't speak the rest of the walk back. Jay stumbled a few times but Evie caught him. Jay didn't mind that Evie called him 'baby' he doesn't mind a lot of things like that… girls say that all the time, he even steals from those girls! They entered the dormitory.

"I think I got it from here Evie… I'll use the banister for support, them 3 flights later it's dorm sweet bed dorm" He chuckled as he let go of Evie. "Thanks again E, you should probably get back to Mal, make sure she stays calm." Jay started up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school then I guess…" She turned around walking to the door when she heard Jay say something.

"Night… 'baby'" He mocked. She blushed bright red, shook her head at him and raced out of the doors. He smiled knowing he made her blush.

Evie speedwalked away from that, but she couldn't help skipping the rest of the way to her dorm. Evie walked through her dorm door to see Mal on her bed crying into her hands. Evie dropped her bag and ran over to comfort her.

"Mal! What's wrong?" Evie forced Mal into hugging her. Mal hated love or emotions… mainly because it's all new to her.

"Evie.. we're screwed… they won't believe us villains…" Mal sat apart from her. "The only person now they would believe is Carlos… but Jay is screwed over on Chad"

Evie felt like crying. "Mal, Mal what are you saying..." Evie stared at her.

Mal looked teary eyed. "I'm saying… Chad might win, Ben thinks Jay did it all to get back at him… we could end up going back to the Isle"

"Don't worry Mal, as long as Jay hasn't done anything stupid we aren't at risk."

 ***Timeskip***

"Evie, you scared me… again" Evie smirked.

"You seemed down so I wanted to talk to you before Tourney" She leaned against a locker. It was the next day (Thursday) "How you feeling? Mr. scaredy pants..."

Jay chuckled "Well, I'm headed to Tourney again… let's hope I don't get hurt today..." Jay shut his locker. Evie pulled him into a hug. Jay smiled, he knew she cared about him.

"I've gotta get to Tourney… thanks for stopping by, I won't murder Chad either" Jay pulled out of the hug.

"See you later Jay" Evie said as she walked away.

"Bye" Jay walked off in the other direction to grab his Tourney stuff from the gym and rush to the field. Chad along with the rest of the team warmed up running and hitting by the time Jay arrived. He shot Chad glares but Chad didn't notice them. He shook his head trying to not focus on him. Jay's ankle healed overnight although it hurt once in awhile. Coach gave Jay a nod which meant "ready for today" Jay returned it as he headed into the locker room. Jay quickly changed again. Coach blew his whistle and Jay grabbed his helmet rushing out of the room to join the already huddled team outside.

"Today is rundown for formation… hope ya have studied the field good, Chad offense, Ben defense, Jay you run opposite Chad" Coach called out more positions as Jay felt his gut punch his brain. He had to block Chad without hurting him… what does this place expect from him? If he hits Chad hard to hurt him, he'll be in deep shit. If he doesn't then coach would bench him for awhile. Coach finished speaking, blew his whistle and called the game. Jay rushed to his position with his head a mess. The team started the game, Jay immediately felt a blow to his head. Chad pummeled him. Chad got off him, Jay felt his head pound from one blow. He furiously hit the ground, flipped over and stood up. He rushed to his position, he took a side swipe to Chad knocking him down. Jay kept running as Chad stood up. Chad hurt his shoulder but he couldn't let a minor injury weaken his plan. Chad knew Jay would hit him again eventually. Jay's team passed the Tourney ball in formation scoring a point. Coach blew his whistle as they setup again.

"RESET RESET" Jay ran back to position. Chad directly across from him. Jay saw Chad smirk. Coach blew another whistle and Jay charged for Chad blocking him. Chad made himself land on a bad angle with force, Jay felt himself being pulled onto Chad. Chad made him fall into his plan. Jay hit the ground on top of Chad. Chad held Jay down on top of him making it seem like Jay forcefully pinned him down. Jay felt himself held down on Chad, what is he doing?

"Chad let me go!" Jay screamed at him.

"JAY GET OFF ME!" Chad screamed louder causing bigger attention.

Coach ran over and pulled Jay off Chad. Chad faked injuries.

"Jay what are you doing?!" Jay looked at coach. "Well?"

"Coach I..." Jay began. Chad interrupted with a pain cry.

"You know that was a penalty boy! I have to bench you for that!" Coach started examining Chad. The night before Chad faked bruises on the main parts where Jay had hit. Jay fell right into his trap.

"JAY WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?! I did nothing to you!" Chad yelled.

"YOU HURT CARLOS!" Jay yelled out starting to cry. "DON'T DENY IT!" Members from the team held Jay back from attacking Chad. "YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" Jay struggled trying to get free.

"Jay, Jay calm down…" Ben said. Coach helped Chad up standing in front of him to block him if Jay attacked.

Jay stopped struggling. He leaned forward with two guys holding his arms behind his back. "Chad… I hate you, I hope one day you burn in hell" He stood straight and pulled free from the guys, he huffed as he walked away. The team watched as Jay left. Coach shook his head disappointed. Jay threw off his helmet, dropped his gloves, shield, and stick. He left them on the field. He ran into the locker room and started beating on a locker. Angrily throwing off his uniform, Jay packed only his own stuff in his bag. He left the jersey, shorts, padding, and everything else from the school behind as he ran out. His blood boiled and he couldn't control his anger… he was about to make a terrible mistake.

Jay took everything he had straight to Chad's dorm. He kicked in the door and vandalized Chad's room. Jay pulled out every dresser drawer throwing them on the floor. He unfolded all Chad's clothes and threw them wildly around the room. He tore apart his bed and shredded his pillows and curtains. He went to the kitchen area, grabbed some cleaning chemicals, then walked back to the bed. He dumped the chemicals all around the room, damaging bedding, electronics, and clothes. It took about 10 minutes, but Jay had done it… trashed the hell outta Chad's room. Jay found a way to unleash his fury… but it would come at a cost. He went to leave when he saw Fairy Godmother and Ben standing in the doorway. Jay knew he was in deep.

"Jaden… I came here to talk to Chad but it seems I found something better…."

 _ **DUN DUN DUN**_ **Hehe I had to… hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to have a lot going on so stay tuned! Until then…**

 **Softypotato~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Welcome back, took me a bit but I'm back with the 6th chapter. This chapter may be boring, idk how it will go. Enjoy! (Smut free… near future chapters will have smut) And sorry for how long it took to make.**

Jay stood straight up smacking himself in his mind. Why am I so stupid? Jay gave a blank stare at Fairy Godmother who shot him glares of disapproval. She stood at the doorway with Ben. Jay still had a chemical cleaner in his hand as he stayed silent.

"Well Jay? What do you have to say for yourself?" Fairy Godmother said crossing her arms. Ben did the same.

Jay dropped the cleaner to the floor, he looked at them blankly. His thoughts flew everywhere. Jay didn't know what to say. So he didn't speak.

"I think you are coming with me, young man…" Fairy Godmother said with a scowl. Jay slowly walked up to her with shame rolling down his face. He knew he fucked up.

"I'm sorry Fairy-" He started speaking.

"Say nothing Jay just come with me…" Fairy Godmother grabbed his arm pulling him along, he didn't want to give himself a harder punishment then what he already will be getting. Ben followed behind them. Jay never spoke on the long walk to her office. He got many glares from students in the hallway. He could make out some whispers as "dirtbag" and "villains don't change."

One long walk down the corridor later, Jay wove through glass window walls before taking a seat in Fairy Godmother's office waiting for questioning. He watched as 2 guards stood behind the doors preparing to catch Jay if he ran. Fairy Godmother appeared about 10 minutes later behind the glass door. She stepped in the room taking a seat across from him at her desk. She fiddled with papers for a moment before looking at Jay. Jay stared down into his hands, he knew he screwed up… bad.

"So, what happened today Jay? I'd like to get the whole story. Coach Jenkins says you've been acting weird and so has Ben. Chad is also mildly hurt plus you raged on his room… please explain Jaden." She prepared a pen for writing. Jay figured he had to try explaining.

"Fairy Godmother, Strange attacks towards me have been happening ever since Carlos was attacked. Two guys at practice who I never saw on the team before tried to choke me to death while I did bench presses, Chad took a dead stop in front of me tripping me while running laps yesterday. As I tried leaving the locker room I was punched in the face. Today I checked Chad at Tourney practice for defense but when I tried standing up, Chad forcefully held me on top of him, it made coach bench me. That's why I raged out taking my anger out to Chad's room… Chad has minions and they planned attacks on me, they want the VK's out of Auradon. That's why he hurt Carlos." Jay finished as he shifted in his seat, he forgot that Fairy Godmother didn't have the evidence yet to prove Chad abused Carlos. Fairy Godmother wrote down the final sentence then left the room with one final remark.

"Once we get Chad's word we will hold trial… until then you stay under dorm suspension." Jay was baffled. Dorm suspension means he can't leave his dorm for however long they choose. It would also place 2 guards at his door at all times. Jay felt his ming going mad inside. Jay sat in the chair throwing his head back… how would the girls react? Soon after FG left about 10 minutes, two guards came in grabbing each arm of Jay's. Jay stood up with his mind racing full of questions. They led him out the glass door, around the front desk, down the corridor back to the dormitory doors. Jay violently kicked the door open which earned him a violent shake from both guards plus a stern "WATCH IT BOY!" Jay didn't care… he only cared of what Chad would say. Chad is a damn Charming, which means they have high rank in Auradon, which means FG would believe a convincing Chad more than a half-assed villain kid named Jay. The guards let his arms go as they walked up the stairs, Jay tried sprinting ahead to turn around and kick a guard down the stairs, but each time he tried left him with a head smack collar tugged jacket. When he tried going slower the guards responded by kicking his foot. Jay along with the guards made it up 3 flights of stairs. Jay opened his door, then pushed inside by the guards.

"SIT, EMPTY YOUR POCKETS!" Jay sat on Carlos's bed removing his jacket. One guard took it, shook it out of all it held, and put the items in a box. Jay's jacket pockets held various necklaces from girls, rings, earrings, watches… heck even some lip balm with a nail clipper. The guard searched the whole jacket then threw it back to Jay. Meanwhile the other guard rummaged through drawers to find anything stolen or dangerous. He took a few pocket switchblades off Jay's side of the room along with a box Jay hid of stolen stuff under his bed. Jay watched as they gathered the rest of his stolen, deadly items. The two looked directly at him as one spoke, "Have a peaceful weekend Jaden, your dorm suspension starts now" With that last remark the guards left Jay's dorm, Jay let his head fall back against Carlos's sheets. One guard stayed behind to guard Jay's dorm as the other stalked off with the items. After returning the items that one guard would be back. Jay crossed his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes. Nothing else to do so why not sleep…. He laid there for awhile thinking of how to get out of this hole he dug. Well, he tried… Jay drifted off about 10 minutes later with an image of Carlos spinning in his brain.

"JAY!" A voice yelled from the other side of Jay's door. Jay sat up glancing at the time. 7:13… just around the time the girls visit him. Jay sprung off the bed bounding over to the door. He swung it open to see Evie's arm being held by one and Mal struggling with the other.

"Hi Jay! Anything new?" Evie started the sentence all peppy while smiling, but ended it is a lower voice with a scowl. Jay smiled.

"Yes I found some new friends… meet dumbass one and two" Jay motioned to the guards sarcastically. They released both of the girls allowing them inside, dorm suspension had some leeway, friends could come in, granted normal curfew hours, only Jay couldn't leave. Mal hit her elbow angrily against the one guard on her way in. Jay shut the door behind them. They both turned looking him dead in the eyes.

"What?" Jay asked nonchalantly walking across the room flopping onto Carlos's bed. Evie crossed her arms staring at him.

"Jay what in the hell did you do!" Evie screeched. Jay sat straight up looking at Evie. Mal's eyes glowed green.

"I might have trashed Chad's room, and got caught…." Jay lowered his head.

"Jay are you nuts!" Mal chimed in. "Ben and that dumb Godmother already think we still have evil in us! JAY YOU'RE SCREWED!" Mal started stepping towards him but Evie placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

Evie chimed in, "Didn't you give Chad the truth gummy? That proves Jay's innocence for half the things already so no worries." Evie smiled.

"Yeah, before we get mad and screaming, let's all remember that Chad ate a truth gummy, once he gets-" Jay started.

"Uhm… actually… he didn't… eat the… gumm-" Mal said in a low voice.

"WHAT!?" Evie screeched. "MAL!" Jay's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Mal!" Jay yelled. "THIS MEANS I AM SCREWED!" Jay stood off the bed and kicked the wall repeatedly.

"Well I saw him chew it but then he spit it out and i figured that maybe he swallowed some of it so it could still work!" Mal said trying to get herself out of the commotion.

"MAL! WHY WOULD IT WORK NOW EVEN, CHAD CHARMING IS GONNA LIE STRAIGHT TO THEIR FACES AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Jay felt blood rage, his door opened.

"Hush Jaden" Came from a guard with a stern voice.

"Oh fuck off" Jay scowled. He needed help now.

"We have to help his case Mal thanks to you" Evie said placing hands on her hips. "Let's think a foolproof plan through before anything else happens." Evie walked up to Jay giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright" Mal took a seat on Carlos's bed. She hated herself but felt more rage on Chad than anything.

About an hour later they came up with a testimony for Jay. Things for the justice system of Auradon worked fast at setting trials, debates and such for getting information. The basic rundown was Evie used her mirror to help prove Chad hurt Carlos, which led Jay to mixed, confusing feelings, which made him seem delusional to try to get pity from some jury members. The card they played: koo-koo crazy. Mal stood up, they had to go for the night leaving Jay alone… guards also pushed them out as they locked all Jay's bedroom windows so he couldn't escape.

 ***Timeskip***

Jay laid on his bed glancing at the time every so often for the next hour. He wasn't tired and didn't need sleep. He wanted Carlos beside him. The young boy has been on his mind since he got hurt. Seeing Carlos would make him happy… but stupid Fairy Godmother put him in dorm suspension. "Friday is the soonest we can give out information" He repeatedly thought of Fairy Godmother's words. Tomorrow after school Evie or Mal would give him updates.

A brief over of what happened to Chad so far…

He didn't eat the gummy and he lied when he was questioned, obviously. Fairy Godmother believes the convincing Chad and trial is going to be set for Saturday. One of Chad's statements, "Jay doesn't like me and he's starting to become a threat of safety… I don't feel safe"

 **Guys i'm sorry I took so long to write, got caught up in actual not online life lol. Sorry it's kinda short and kinda boring… idk when next chapter will be up. I'm trying guys, until then baiai!**

 **Softypotato~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry my posting is slow, another big roadblock is school coming up in a week for me SCHOOOOLLLLL! Haha well anyway I've also been occupied in drawing and roleplaying and whatnot, people rushing me and making me do things immediately… it's been alot for me. I don't expect this story to stop anytime soon, I plan to make a lot of chapters and much more drama. But for now, here's the 7th chapter, enjoy!**

Jay woke up Friday morning and got ready for school. He found clothes that weren't dirty or smelly, took a shower, did homework and even cleaned up a bit because he had nothing to do. The time was 7:30, just enough for Jay to get breakfast and head to class. He headed with his stuff to the door opening it fast only to be blocked by a new guard. Ramming straight into the leather vest, Jay grunted as he looked up to see what stopped him.

"Mind moving sir?" he said with a cocky, smiling attitude.

"Were you not aware that children under door suspension aren't allowed schooling under the sentence?" The guard sounded like he had empathy for him, but in reality he didn't give a rats ass.

"Come again?" At that time Mal appeared coming up the steps.

"What about 'coming' Jay?" She took it the wrong way obviously. "I had no clue you had a fad for men in uniform Jay" She knew she pushed his buttons a lot. The guard blocked Jay from leaving as aJay yelled over him.

"Fuck off, you know what I mean Mal!" Jay looked at the guard. "Now what were you saying?"

"Dorm suspension means you can't leave this dorm room, not even for food" The guard pushed Jay back into the room and shut the door locking it from the outside. Jay pounded his fists on the other side.

"LOVELY SCHOOL ISN'T IT!" Jay threw his stuff down and tried opening the door. Meanwhile Mal stayed lurking outside with the guard.

"So… I see Jaden can't come out to play today" Mal smiled so fake that china could see her smile.

"Jaden-"

"JAY!" Jay yelled pounding a fist on the door, he hated using his full name.

"Jaden is under dorm suspension meaning he can't leave, not even for schooling" The guard then turned to the door. Mal scoffed. "Jaden sir please stop pounding this door, they are very expensive" Jay stopped pounding on the door, he left it to get his phone. Mal stood in awkward silence with the guard until her phone buzzed. _Group text._

 _ **Jay: Alrighty, welcome to the group guys**_

Mal shoved her phone in her pocket looking up smiling at the guard, "Well I will be going I guess"

"Good" The guard simply stated. Mal trotted off down the stairs mad that she had to walk all the way over to Jay for school and he couldn't even go. Her phone vibrated again.

 _ **Jay: So, who wants to do what for me?**_

 _ **Evie: Depends, anything sexual you have lost me already :) :P**_

 _ **Mal: Well then this group was a waste lol**_

 _ **Evie: Haha very funny Mal**_

 _ **Jay: Can you guys be serious for once?**_

 _ **Mal: Probably not**_

 _ **Evie: Lol**_

Jay plopped down on the couch. He had the video games and tv taken off of him while under dorm suspension, that sucked. He let out a long sigh as he mentally facepalmed himself. He had to admit it made him laugh.

 _ **Jay: Ok moving on….**_

 _ **Evie: Yea, what can we assist you with Jay?  
Mal: Jaden *cough cough***_

 _ **Jay: Evie, I just want updates on Carlos after school… and food… try to smuggle me some chocolates or something**_

 _ **Jay: And Mal…. I will murder you**_

 _ **Mal: Ooooh he getting threateny hahahahahahahahahahaha**_

 _ **Evie: I'll get that for you Jay, anything for school?**_

 _ **Mal: Ha yeah right**_

 _ **Jay: Nah, I'll catch up sometime….**_

Jay never once turned in a late assignment, even if he procrastinated or it was a sloppy copy it still got done. He propped a pillow under him as he continued texting.

 _ **Mal: U sure?**_

 _ **Jay: Positive…**_

 _ **Evie: Anything else? You must need more than food and Carlos….**_

 _ **Mal: He needs one more thing…. Carlos's dik**_

 _ **Evie: Mal…**_

He actually blushed... Sadly it probably wouldn't happen.

 _ **Jay: Mal go fuck yourself and Evie, I'll be fine… you guys get to school, I'll ttyl… bye**_

Jay shut his phone off before getting any more messages from Mal. Sometimes she pushed him too far and in Carlos's state at the moment, Jay less tolerates Mal. He took a heavy sigh as he exhaled for a long amount of time, mainly he did that only when he had to think a lot. Jay knew he would go nuts if he stayed cooped up inside doing nothing… he could be like Carlos, start to mess with gadgets and gizmos for fun. One thing was for sure, he had to get out of the room. Luckily, being a master thief gave him good skills, such as creeping in and out of buidlings, covering his tracks, planning decoys, and speed. Jay could sneak out of his room with ease now that he actually thought about it… the windows weren't too far off the ground (he'd once fallen from 5 stories and survived so 3 is like nothing!). Plus if he fell, he'd land in bushes, maybe not the best but better than concrete.

 **Sorry this was really short and maybe poorly done… so i started writing this a week ago and now I have finished a whole week of school! So I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be slow now with chapters but stick with me guys, it means alot. ;) So I might give update chapters once in awhile, I'm very sorry but I hope to post on a schedule in the future. Until next time… PEACE!**

 **Softypotato~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I've decided to try and pick back up in writing and posting the fanfic and I know it's been very slow… I just haven't had time in awhile so I wanted to write another chapter. Here you guys go, an 8th chapter! Enjoy~**

Jay stood up from the bushes quietly and made his way across the campus. It seemed about 10 or so at night, he left his phone in the room to avoid any excess distractions, so he couldn't see the time. He slinked into the next section of grass between dormitories heading for the girls' room. He didn't really know what he was doing, he just knew he needed to get out of the dorm before he'd go insane. _Idiots may have thought they locked me up… jokes on them, guards can't be everywhere can they?_ At this same moment, Jay rounded a corner almost to the girls' dorm building when he spotted two guards blocking their door. The guards looked straight at him. _Oh shit…_

Jay bolted in the other direction as he heard a whistle being blown and footsteps following on the concrete. About 20 feet in front of him was a fence, he built up speed. Approaching fast with the guards on his tail screaming "STOP!" he jumped over the fence bordering the campus and rolled down. Hitting his head on a tree branch, he laid dazed and confused in the grass about 10 feet below. He heard the sound of footsteps and grass crunching approaching, though he was a bit dazed he could tell where they were. He slowed his breathing and laid on his stomach, the first thing he thought of he did. He crawled army style into the brush and waited. They came up right beside him. Jay put his head down silently. Everything seemed to go still like the world stopped moving for Jay, it was silent for a good minute or so before he heard a change in movement. The guards spoke.

"Damn kids… I hate teens…"

"He escaped the little brat, well we can report it and go to the coffee shop for donuts now, come on, up the hill we go.."

Jay exhaled as he heard their footsteps trail off. He rolled out of the bush onto his back. He checked where his head was hurting. It felt like a bump appeared on his head, he was sure it was fine, and if not he has Mal and Evie. He stood up shakily and started through the woods to go AROUND the dorm this time….

Mal and Evie sat up in their beds talking about stuff while Jay made his way over. Their discussion was about Carlos and what to do more with about Chad.

"What if we try sending Chad to the Isle? He'd never make it there…" Evie suggested.

"How would we even get him in trouble bad enough to send him to there? He's a precious bean to GM and no right-minded pea-brained royalty will send Chad Charming to the Isle of the Lost!" Mal liked the idea, it just wouldn't work.

"What if I told you I've been planning something…" Evie smirked.

Mal threw a pillow at her, it hit her in the head. "I'd say I don't think it'll work"

It was at this time that Jay reached the top of the hill and bottom of the dorm of the girls. He started climbing up to Mal and Evie.

Evie fixed herself and threw the pillow back. "I think once I work out the bugs, it'll work… I just won't tell you now since you don't have faith in me" Evie sat down and pretended to be sad.

"Alright you work it out, night!" Mal jumped under the covers and fake snored.

"Dammit Mal! I want to tell you!" Evie in the dark threw a pillow as hard as she could at Mal but it overshot and went for the window.

Jay reached the window of the 3rd floor dorm of Mal and Evie. He opened the window.

"Girls!" He suddenly was hit with the pillow but it didn't phase him, he continued to climb in.

Evie and Mal shrieked not knowing it was Jay at first. "Alright, which one of you threw the pillow?" He was joking and laughing. What a way to make a welcoming committee; with pillows.

"Jay!" Evie ran over and hugged him, sticking her nose right in the crook of Jay's neck to indulge in his sweet scent. She squeezed him tight. His eyes glanced at Mal who made a kissy face at him. He whipped her off. Evie let him go. "Why are you here!?"

Jay picked her up and carried her to her bed as Mal sat up and turned on another light, somewhat pissed that she wanted sleep and couldn't. Jay sat beside Evie and started talking.

"I couldn't stand being in a dorm for so long… after awhile it gets to you."

Mal laughed,"No really? But why risk a run this late and you know what would happen if we are found 'harboring a fugitive'"

Jay smirked, "Technically we are all harboring fugitives~" Evie chuckled.

Mal smiled, "Fair point"

"Okay so moving on to why I came here, what are the updates on Carlos?" Jay stared at Mal deeply, he wanted to know badly.

"Well, tomorrow he can have visitors… but those _not_ on dorm suspension" Mal leaned back on her headboard. "Evie and I will go tomorrow sometime and ask his opinion on what to do…"

Jay was happy but also upset. His friend was well enough to have visitors, but he couldn't go because of Chad… he couldn't tell what ruled here, happiness or sadness. He brushed his thoughts off as he felt Evie's hands on his head.

"Something up?" He turned to Evie who was eyeing his head.

"You have a big bump on your head Baby…" It slipped again. Evie tried to shut her mouth but it remained open. "I'm sorry, I swear that slipped Jay…"

Jay looked at her, "Does it look like I care, now what about my head?"

Mal chimed in, "It's empty, what else is there to say?" She laughed to herself.

Jay glared at her but it was funny he walked into that one.

"It's just a big bump… what did you do, smash your head on a rock out of boredom?" She laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Exactly" Jay said as he rose from the bed.

"Oh.. I was-" Evie started.

"Kidding yeah I know, I wasn't. I got chased by two guards trying to enter the dorm here" He went to their fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

"Nice job Jay, now how long you plan to be here? You could have just texted us you know…" Mal said.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun staying in the room now would it?" Jay smirked, "And I plan to go for a run around campus, clear my head after seeing you guys" Jay stood up and went to the window.

"Be safe Jay" Evie said in a light voice.

"Cya, night" Mal scoffed as she turned out the light and flopped over on her side in bed. Jay opened the window and jumped out. Evie watched him leave and shut the door behind him.

 **Sorry it is poorly done and confusing and probably pointless, I had school holding me up all year and finally it is done! Freshman year complete! Summer is here! I will be writing more and hopefully better/smuttier content, stay tuned if you love me LOL**

 **Softypotato~**


End file.
